Quand on joue à cache cache avec le passé
by Mlle S
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis bien des années et pourtant, des personnes se battent encore contre des démons intérieurs. Beaucoup de choses vont changer, beaucoup de choses vont se dire, beaucoup de choses vont resurgir des profondeurs.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

alors voilà je lis des fics depuis pas mal de temps et je me décide enfin à tenter d'en écrire une. Je ne cherche pas l'indulgence des personnes -qui je l'espère me liront- par ce que ceci est ma première fic, mais des personnes sincères, que les critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises. J'avancerai grâce à vos avis. Ce prologue est très court, mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche avant les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer**: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à **JKR.**

Quand certains parlent de cicatrices beaucoup disent qu'avec le temps on ne les voit plus, qu'on apprend à vivre avec. Seulement, il y a des cicatrices profondes qui nous rongent jusqu'à l'os, des cicatrices auxquelles on pense tout le temps, qui nous empêchent d'avancer. Celle d'Hermione elle, faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Insoupçonnable pourtant bel et bien là, présente à chaque moments depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout à basculé. Beaucoup de personnes lui ont dit qu'elle s'habituerait, quelques unes de ses copines étaient dans le même cas qu'elle, mais aucunes ne ressentaient cet infinie tristesse, ce vide si profond dont personne ne pouvait apercevoir le fond.

**** Un matin bien sombre d'octobre****

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, bien après Hermione qui ne dormait plus depuis un bon visage sec, portait encore les marques de ses larmes recroquevillée sur elle-même la fillette tentait de se calmer, de se dire que tout cela faisait partis d'un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Multipliant les tentatives diverses pour se prouver que les événements de cette nuit sortaient tout droit de son imagination, ses yeux ruisselèrent de nouveau. Elle descendit de son lit, marcha doucement dans le couloir, et pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents, seule sa mère dormait dans ce grand lit, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce n'était plus de simples larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de ses joues mais de véritables torrents, retournant dans sa chambre en courant, elle s'enferma et s'effondra au sol. Elle pleura, poussa des cris, tapait le sol, se roulait par terre, pria pour que ce soit faux, pour qu'il soit encore là. Beaucoup de temps passa, peut être une heure ou deux, mais rien de bien long comparé à l'éternité qu'elle allait devoir vivre sans lui. On frappa à sa porte, se relevant d'un coup, la fillette de dix ans espéra que son père entre la réconforter mais la déception fut grande quand sa nounou vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était morne, sa mère attablée devant son café ne prononça pas un mot, ne regarda même pas sa fille. La famille fut détruite cette nuit là, et depuis on disait simplement que papa était allé faire des courses, même si au fond tout le monde savait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à **JKR.**

Chapitre 1 :

La sonnerie du réveil fit sursauter la jeune femme endormie. Hermione s'étira comme un chat et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tout en jetant ses vêtements dans le bac à linge, elle rentra dans la douche, où ses muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau chaude. Habillée et coiffée, elle alla boire son café dont l'odeur finie de la réveiller; la journée pouvait à présent commencer. L'horloge du salon sonna: huit heures. La brunette prit son sac et sortie de son appartement; dans l'ascenseur elle croisa ses voisins de palier: Monsieur et Madame Blanc, un couple de personnes âgées adorables, qui l'avaient accueilli dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble.

«_ Matinale comme toujours » plaisanta- Louis.

«_ Le travail »souria Hermione.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme s'avança vers la sortie, entonnant un " bonne journée".

Son lieu de travail n'était pas très loin de chez elle, ce qui lui évitait de transplaner tout le temps. C'était un vieil immeuble, datant du siècle dernier mais toujours en bon état; les escaliers en bois grinçaient à chacun de ses pas, elle tourna la clé dans la porte et entra. Son associée, Natacha, n'était pas encore arrivée. Elles avaient fondées leur entreprise « Mille et un bonheur » il y a trois ans, de l'évènementiel en tout genre : mariage, parades, anniversaires, expositions..etc. Allant directement dans son bureau, elle prit le dossier dont elle avait besoin et repartie. Elle devait se rendre à un rendez-vous d'affaire à l'autre bout de la ville, chez Borte corporation, un client important, donnant des soirées dans son entreprise pour appâter d'éventuels investisseurs. Hermione s'occupait toujours de lui. Elle et Natacha, se répartissaient les clients, elles ne travaillaient pas de la même manière, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'être complémentaires mais elles préféraient toutes les eux avoir leurs propres contrats.

ooo

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur son passage, et la secrétaire lui adressa un sourire charmant. Ses talons claquaient dans l'enceinte du hall. Elle trottina pour arriver à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage .Monsieur Borte, assis dans son bureau, l'accueillis chaleureusement.

_ « Hermione, comme je suis heureux de vous voir, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées à vous soumettre. »

Cet homme changeait tout le temps d'avis, il faisait partie de ses clients difficiles à convaincre mais possédant des gouts très spéciaux.

_ « Et bien je vous écoute »

_ « Descendons, je préfère vous montrer.

Au même endroit qu'il y a quelques minutes, Hermione observa le hall remplis de personnes. La fête se tiendrait ici, à la demande du patron. Borte Corporation, respirait le luxe et la grandeur, une bâtisse aussi grande qu'une gare, capable de contenir un nombre impressionnant d'invité.

_ « Je veux du noir, du blanc et de la modernité! »

_ « La semaine dernière nous n'avions pas dit, de l'ancien et de l'or partout ? »

_ « Oui bien sûr mais je préfère changer, en ai-je le droit ? »

_ « Le client est roi. » répondit l'organisatrice

Ils firent le tour du hall, l'homme lui expliquant ses différentes exigences et certifiant que ce seront les derniers changements. La soirée se déroulerait la semaine suivante, Hermione devait absolument avoir fait une maquette définitive ce soir au plus tard.

_ « Et ici une échelle blanche. »

_ « Une échelle ? »

_ « Oui grande échelle et large aussi ! » rajouta –t-il

Son client lui à un enfant dans les magasins de jouets, elle pensait que cela ferait tâche mais les désirs de ses clients devaient être satisfaits elle fera donc tout pour que cette échelle sans réelle utilité s'accorde avec le paysage.

ooo

A l'heure du déjeuner elle alla rejoindre Harry, comme à son habitude le brun avait sa mallette remplie de dossier même quand il fallait manger. Avocat redoutable, il ne prenait jamais une affaire à la légère, pour la plus grande satisfaction de ses clients mais le plus grand désarroi des autres juristes qui voyaient leurs affaires leur passer sous le nez. Durant le repas, les conversations allèrent de bon train, malgré leurs activités différentes, ils continuaient à se voir, ne voulant pas que leur relation dépérisse et la conversation tourna évidement vers le mariage de Ginny et Théodore Nott, mariage approchant à grand pas mais qui stressait tout le monde et pas seulement les mariés. Molly n'avait pas accepté qu'Hermione s'occupe du mariage de sa fille, car elle considérait qu'elle travaillait déjà assez.

« _Ginny me rend folle, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui vais me marier avec elle ! »

Cette remarque fit rire sa meilleure amie. Ce mariage mettait Ginny dans un état de transe permanent, elle et sa mère se transformaient en véritable furie dès qu'elle entendait quelque chose en rapport avec cet évènement. Harry et elle s'étaient séparés juste après la guerre, préférant rester amis plutôt que de rester ensemble en n'ayant plus aucuns sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ce choix n'affecta pas le Trio d'or et l'amitié construite au fil des années. L'ancienne Gryffondor détestait l'idée d'être écartée de l'organisation de ce mariage et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Harry dut retourner au cabinet peu de temps après, écourtant involontairement leur déjeuner. Il embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue, laissa des billets sur la table et murmura un « C'est pour moi. »

Une fois rentrée elle passa reste de sa journée à faire des maquettes pour les soirées qui se dérouleraient prochainement. La musique à fond dans son bureau, elle n'entendit même pas les deux personnes entrer, jusqu'au moment où on lui tapota le bras.

_ « Excusez-nous de vous dérangez, nous avons frappé mais vous n'aviez pas entendus. » dit une jeune femme blonde qui tenait son copain par la main.

_ « Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Hermione en se levant, nous avions rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle perdue

La blondinette se mis à rougir.

_ « Non, nous pouvons repasser si vous le souhaitez. »

« _ N'ayez crainte, asseyez-vous. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Dit-elle en désignant les chaises devant elle.

«_ Nous voudrions que votre société organise notre mariage. »

«_Oh, félicitation à vous deux ! Avez-vous une déjà date précise en tête ? »

Le couple se regarda.

«_Et bien, nous voudrions qu'il se déroule dans trois mois.. »

ooo

«_ Trois mois !?; s'exclama Natacha, j'espère que tu n'as pas accepté ! »

Natacha regarda son associée et compris qu'elle l'avait fait. Cela ne l'étonnait pas mais un mariage prenait du temps à être organisé, le moindre détail devait être étudié. Hermione se fichait bien du délai, Julie et Lucie ses clients, l'avaient séduite. Leur complicité, l'amour qu'ils laissaient paraître, comment refuser une tel demande alors qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?

«_Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ils étaient si mignons. »

« _Mignons ou pas mignons, tu viens de te charger d'un travail énorme ! »

« _ Je le sais bien, et j'en assume les conséquences. »

L'organisatrice les voyaient encore, assis dans son bureau, à se regarder, s'embrasser. Lucie se rongeant les ongles dans l'attente de sa réponse, Julien patient expliquant les raisons de ce mariage si subit. Hermione n'appréciait guerre qu'on lui fasse la morale, son travail ne consistait pas seulement à organiser des soirées mais aussi à donner du bonheur aux gens, et elle voulait leur donner le bonheur qu'ils méritaient d'avoir. C'était peut être naïf de sa part mais ça ne comptait pas. C'est avec l'image du couple s'embrassant à l'annonce de son verdict que la brunette rentra chez elle. Elle s'écroula sur son canapé, envoya valser ses talons à l'autre bout de la pièce, alluma la télé et apprécia d'être enfin chez elle. Son téléphone sonna, elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas le boulot car dans son entreprise elle s'occupait de la liaison moldue, ce qui lui donnait une charge double elle décrocha et fut soulagée quand elle entendit la voix d'une amie. Au moment où elle raccrocha, son portable vibra. Troisième appel manqué : Missy.

ooo

La journée suivante promettait d'être des plus chargée : un nouveau rendez-vous avec Julien et Lucie, une dégustation avec des clients chez le traiteur, une exposition moldue sur le thème aquatique, des archives à terminer… Hermione courrait depuis que le soleil avait remplacé la lune. Son bipeur magique n'arrêtait pas de sonner, un coup en conférence au téléphone puis à écrire des courriers, à arranger les éventuels détails fâcheux, visiter des lieux, donner son avis. L'heure du repas tomba à pic, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle put enfin s'asseoir sur une chaise.

En début d'après-midi, elle se rendit dans le Londres moldu pour son exposition, prévue dans les heures suivantes. Eric jeune peintre, venait de débuter dans le monde impitoyable de l'art depuis peu de temps. Pour la première de son exposition, Hermione lui avait conseillé de débuter à guichet fermé, pari gagné puisque toutes les places avaient été achetées. Sa galerie, certes petite mais cependant très bien aménagée, convenait très bien à cet artiste passionné. Cette fois son exposition avait pour thème : « l'océan et ses secrets ». Hermione adorait ses peintures, elle trouvait qu'il possédait un don. Elle arriva sur place, demanda à Eric de libérer la galerie pour quelques heures, au moment même où il passa la porte, l'équipe de « Mille et un bonheur » apparue dans un « flop ». Ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre, la salle devait être prête pour dix-sept heures. Tout le monde s'activait, ils devaient faire vite pour que personne ne voit la magie fuser dans la pièce les murs furent habillés, des herbes marines décoraient la pièce, du sable avait été disposé sur le sol agrémenté de coquillage, le tout recouvert d'une plaque de verre renforcée pour permettre aux gens de marcher dessus. Hermione régla une chaine hi-fi qui diffusera des bruits marins. Les lumières furent éteintes remplacées par des projecteurs bleu n'éclairant que les œuvres. Un minuteur sonna, prévenant ainsi la fin des opérations. Eric arriva à l'instant où l'équipe passait la porte pour repartir. La surprise se lut dans ses yeux, il fit le tour de la pièce, toucha les objets les textures, s'émerveilla.

« _ Merci, merci, merci ! » cria-t-il en prenant Hermione pour la faire tournoyer.

La soirée battait son plein, la salle ne désemplissait pas les toiles étaient mises en valeur c'était la seule chose que l'on voyait en rentrant. Hermione se faufilait entre les personnes pour inspecter d'éventuels désagréments, vérifier les boissons et la nourriture mais aussi pour profiter du spectacle. Les toiles faisaient l'unanimité, l'océan représenté dans toute sa splendeur, dans sa féerie, sa réalité séduisait les petits et les grands. Un enfant caché dans la jupe de sa mère pointait du doigt une des peintures l'émerveillement se voyait dans ses yeux, il leva les bras en l'air pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Une fois en haut, il mit son pouce à l'intérieur de sa bouche et regarda l'œuvre :

« _ Maman, regades.. c'est crooo beau.. » Gazouilla-t-il

ooo

Une fois sortie de la galerie, la jeune fille s'autorisa à souffler un peu, elle se voyait déjà dans les bras de Morphée pour se reposer de sa journée, sans compter bien sûr, sur ses amis qui lui envoyèrent un hibou.

« Rejoins-nous à la maison. Ginny »

Elle transplana chez les deux futurs mariés et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine. Quand elle entendit la rousse demander à tout le monde s'ils étaient prêts pour le match, elle se frappa intérieurement pour avoir oublié ça. Les canons de Chudley jouaient ce soir, Ginny folle furieuse de Quidditch partageait la même passion que son fiancé pour ce sport, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un sport. Hermione le considérait comme un jeu brutal dépourvu de sens seulement ses amis en étaient fous, elle avait accepté d'aller voir le match même si l'envie d'aller dormir la tentait beaucoup plus. Il ne faisait pas encore froid, le mois de septembre à demi entamé offrait encore un temps agréable. La nuit venait de tomber, les gradins se remplissaient à vive allure assis à leur place, le petit groupe attendait le début du match. La voix du commentateur retentit dans le stade, faisant rentrer les deux équipes tour à tour, présentant les joueurs uns à un, Hermione frémit à l'entente des noms : « Blaise Zabini » et « Drago Malfoy » qui reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ils appartenaient à l'équipe depuis deux ans après avoir joué chez les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Leur ancien club les avaient vendus à cause d'une crise budgétaire qu'ils traversaient, de ce fait leur deux meilleurs joueurs avaient été mis aux enchères Le directeur des Canons de Chudley sautant sur l'occasion pour remonter encore plus le niveau de leur équipe, devenant des adversaires redoutables depuis peu avaient investis une grosse somme pour avoir les deux anciens serpentards.

Le match pouvait débuter, les coups étaient violents, rien avoir avec donné à Poudlard. Pourtant l'ambiance elle, semblait amplifiée, l'émotion plus forte. Derrière eux, se trouvait quatre groupies habillées aux couleurs de l'équipe criant des encouragements et naturellement la plupart allant vers Drago et Blaise. Plongée dans la contemplation de ces filles mettant toute leur énergie dans ce spectacle, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les cris des spectateurs regardant Drago et L'attrapeur adverse poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Raté. Le Vif d'Or tourna dans tous le terrain, c'est une véritable danse qu'entamèrent les deux attrapeurs, un coup à l'horizontale puis à la verticale, ils se suivaient se dépassaient, se lorgnaient. Après un temps interminable aux yeux de la brunette, le blond décoloré comme elle aimait l'appeler fit gagner son équipe.

« Drago Malfoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! » hurla le commentateur

La foule en délire, se leva pour acclamer l'équipe. Ginny tira son amie par la main pour qu'elles descendent voir les joueurs. Elle lui fit remarquer que contrairement aux autres filles, elles connaissaient les joueurs. L'accès aux vestiaires étaient blindés, entre les joueurs essayant de rentrer à l'intérieur, les journalistes avec leurs appareils photos, et les fans, la sécurité ne s'en sortait pas. Les deux filles s'approchèrent du vestiaire. Hermione pria Ginny pour ne pas y aller, mais la rouquine ne l'écoutait pas. Après avoir forcé le mur de fans, elles arrivèrent à la porte du vestiaire.

« _Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles vous ne pouvez pas passer. »

« _Nous sommes des amies des joueurs ! »

« Amies » semblaient excessif aux yeux de l'ancienne gryffondor. Elle avait toujours du mal a effacer ses souvenirs de Poudlard, tout le monde faisait des efforts pour que les deux groupes se confondent mais elle, elle n'y arrivait pas, avec Théodore les choses étaient plus faciles, au collège il ne s'acharnait pas toute la journée sur elle alors que Malfoy et Zabini si. Les autres ne comprenait pas cela, du coup elle se taisait pour éviter de créer des conflits.

« _ Je sais elles disent toutes ça, dit l'homme de la sécurité en rigolant, maintenant circulez. »

Ginny commença à s'énerver, son amie due la retenir et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut :

« ALEXANDRE ! » hurla Hermione


End file.
